


Dilemma

by audlynb33



Series: Writer? I don't even know her! [3]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audlynb33/pseuds/audlynb33
Summary: Scenario where Seth's kid is a teenager and has joined a band with older members which causes Pickles to worry idk
Series: Writer? I don't even know her! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449130
Kudos: 7





	Dilemma

"I jus' really don't know 'bout this." Pickles paced the lounge phone is hand. 

"Will you stop, it's not even your kid." Nathan grumbled, eyes never leaving his book.

"Yah," said Skwisgaar, "ands, what's evens mores is thats, ams the kid froms, the brot'er that's yous hates!"

Nathan squinted at Skwisgaar. "Why are you talking like William Shatner?"

"Who's?"

"I know, I know," Pickles turned to look at them, "but s'not like I have anything against the kid! An the fact that my brother's 'is father is what makes me worry..."

He continued pacing the room.

"Whatsche the big deal! He joined a band! Hische dad supports him!" Murderface stabbed the furniture with each exclamation, "how is any of this bad anyway!"

"Well f'r one, my brother is only supportin' him 'cause he's making money," said Pickles indignantly. "Seth'll just steal that later. And the band he's with is all twenty-somethin'- year-olds and he's a teenager!"

"Why does it matter that their was older than him!" Nathan finally turned to Pickles. "It's not like you didn't join a band as a teenager."

"I know! That's what I'm saying! They could be bad influences!"

"Oh come on Picklesche," said Murderface looking his head to the side, "what's the worst that could happen."

"Ja! I joined Dethklok when's I was a teensager ands Is just fine," chimed in Toki.

There was beat of silence. Then Pickles paled as he turned to Nathan with a look of panic.

Nathan threw down his book and started walking towards the door, "I'll start the car."


End file.
